A brave new world
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: The life of the Courier gain a new twist towards the bizarre when a bored Zelretch decided send him to Runeterra in hopes to kill his boredom. Now in a brave new world full of Might and magic the courier will do what he do best; Kick asses, take names, chew bubblegum and piss people off meanwhile he try to find a way to return home, he will succeded or not? Strong Courier
1. Prologue: A new world, what kind of bull

**Prologue: A new world, what kind of bullshit is that?!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Fallout: New Vegas League of legends belongs to me**

**/Penthouse of the lucky 38- New Vegas/**

"_Life is good_" Thought a Caucasian Man with tan skin, green eyes and Black messy hair dressed with the typical dessert armor of the rangers of the RNC in the suite with a satisfied smile on his face, because after the battle of the Hoover dam and the defeat of both the NCR and the Caesar Legion thanks to him Noah Graham the infamous courier six, who united the different factions of the Mojave Wasteland defeat the might of the two armies and gain the independence of the region. Some would say that he is a hero but. "_And the Money, booze and women that I gained after were pretty cool too_"

All the people that knew him could say without a doubt that he was a total asshole because the only motive that he helped anyone was because he will gain something in return, or someone tries to piss him off, that was the motive for why he fought against the RNC and Mr. House, because the legion was an old score that he had to settle.

But like anything else in this life his good luck was about to run out because in that moment an infamous old man enter in his room with a happy smile on his face "Courier you have been chosen!" greeted the man signaling Noah with his hand meanwhile the Courier was seeing him with an expression of WTF on his face.

"the Fuck are you talking about you crazy bastard" Replied weirded out the courier to the man who only put on his face a smile that could make Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers run like little bitches.

"Allow me to introduce myself, young Man, my name is Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg, Magician Extraordinaire! And you young man has been chosen to be my new entertainment so prepare for a new adventure full of swords, might, and magic in the wonderful world of runeterra!" Responded Zelretch before opening a wormhole that begun to suck the courier.

"What the fuck is happening!" screamed the courier before being sucked into the portal and being sent to another world.

"Well that was fun, now I have to go and see how are doing the sons of my old buddy Sparda in that world full of angels, devils and fallen angels. I hope that this boy enjoys the little boost that I granted him because certainly, I will jajajajaja!" commented the old troll before vanishing to another universe.

**/Sometime later in Runeterra/**

The first thing the courier noted when he opened his eyes was that he was in a clearing in a forest, thing that surprise him because in the wasteland there was no forest and the only place that was one he destroy it "Well I suppose that could be worst, at least I am not dead or amnesiac and besides I have all my weapons and equipment with me" commented Noah after checking his status in his pipboy and after seeing that he didn't lose anything or ended with a nasty case of radioactive poisoning he begins to walk in search of a settlement or town so that he could gain some information about this place.

**/Moments later in another part of the forest/**

"I-I need to get out of this place" whispered without force a white-haired lady dressed in the noxian military uniform and armed with a runic blade that she was using like a cane covered with wounds of different grades but before she could advance more she passed out thanks to her wounds, but before that happened she saw someone coming to her.

Noah Saw the unconscious girl on the floor covered in blood and with wounds of different grades everywhere in her body. After a moment he frowned and took the girl with him "I know that somehow this is going to bite me in the ass later" commented the courier before carrying the girl and her sword and begin the search for a shelter.

**/Moments later in cave/**

The first thing that noted Riven when she awakened was that she was in a cave, the second was that her wounds were treated even the ones from the chemical attack of Singed. Remembering that makes her blood boil with rage and hatred because thanks to that her soldiers were dead and she almost shared their fate. "Good you are awake, how are you feeling?" she was startled by the voice so with some difficulty she sits on the floor and saw Noah who was drinking some water with a bored expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Asked the swordswoman to which the courier smiling at some private joke replied.

"Who I am? I am Noah a simple courier at your service" Replied him with a mocking bow "and who are you sweetheart?" she blushed a little before respond with a low voice.

"My name is Riven and I... was a Noxian officer during this war against Ionian" answered her with a broken voice, something that the Courier noticed almost immediately and after seeing the look that her eyes have he discovered what could have happened because he has seen those eyes in Boone when they first met, 'She lost the faith in her cause or at least she has seen too much and can't continue fighting'. Mused the courier with a Serious expression.

"I don't know what happened to you that have broken you inside, but don't let that bring you down use it like an experience so that you don't make the same mistake twice" Replied Noah with a serious voice to later smile with some wickedness "and if you ever find the bastard who did this to you can extract your vengeance against him, believe me, I know for experience" after hearing the words of her companion riven let a small smile cross her face.

"You are right about that Noah, but if not much of an inconvenient I can ask you a question?" replied the silver-haired girl to which the courier nodded, "What are you doing alone in this place because Ionian and Noxus are in war in this moment and I doubt that you are stupid enough to do that" Noah only smiled and giving sharing with her his water he answered.

"You are pretty perceptive eh Riven" He replied before Resting in the floor and looking straight in her eyes at Riven. "Let me say this beforehand; my story 100% true because believe me some of the things that have happened to me are really unbelievable" She smiled to him before telling him to continue his tale because she also knew the look in the eyes of her companion; the look of someone that have faced impossible odds and enemies and have been Victorious in all of his battles.

"Well my tale begins with a simple job; Deliver this little platinum Chip to the Strip of New Vegas, that shouldn't be too much trouble because I have done that countless of times" here the courier snorted humorless "I Should have Know Better and be aware because Next thing I Know is being Tied in the wrists and ankles and this little asshole called Benny telling me that the game was rigged from the start before shooting me in the head…"

**/Meanwhile in the woods/**

"Are you sure that this is prudent Lady Kanna?" Questioned a young woman in her early 20 with fair skin and dark blue hair dressed with a red armor and armed with various blades to her superior; a woman in her middle 30 with short brown hair, dressed in a purple dress.

"Indeed Irelia The spirits said to me that in this forest have arrived someone who can help us in this war against Noxus, and while I don't particularly like to put my all my hope in someone that I don't know the spirits hadn't failed us yet so we can at least be open maybe is someone honorable with a great sense of justice and duty" responded with a serious voice the woman walking in company of her bodyguard in the forest in search of the warrior that could possibly help them in this war.

**Author Notes: and what do you think? I really like those games, and while in lol there is not a proper plot (or at least that's what I think) one can deduce some things that happened before the creation of the league of legends reading the bios of the champions, so using that I decide to begin this story during the Noxian invasion of Ionia because I think that could be an interesting idea see the courier making a name for himself before the creation of the league. **


	2. A new old job Part 01: The offer

**Chapter 01: A new old job Part 01: The offer**

**Disclaimer: Neither Fallout New Vegas or League of legends belongs to me.**

**Noah and Riven Hideout -Ionia 08:30 PM**

"…and now here I am after solving all my problems; in a strange new land thanks to an old crazy motherfucker, I swear to god that if I ever find that bastard I will shoot him in his fucking face" With those words ended his tale the courier to a surprised Riven who could only admire the spirit and will to survive of the man beside her.

"Wow that's pretty hardcore stuff, it's incredible that you could survive all that" Noah smiled with some mirth at the words of his companion before answering.

"Well it helps that everybody thought that I was a simple pawn but they forgot a very important detail" said the courier with a faint smile "I am nobody bitch and if I ever have to dance on some tune it will be **mine** tune" that cold tone send shiver in riven spine because in that moment she knew that her savior was someone merciless with his enemies.

"But well it doesn't matters anymore because that's the past and I plan to begin this new chapter of my life more peacefully for now because after all the messes that I been thrown I want some peace and quiet for a change" the courier commented with a tired tone.

"well you are in a new land maybe you can start over here?" replied Riven to the courier who pondered her words and smiled because she was right he could start over but his musings are stopped when he and Riven see two persons coming to them.

"Stay here Riven I'm going to meet them" said with a serious expression the courier before smiling confidently to riven "and relax I won't let them harm you" so he took his assault carbine and go out to meet their visitors.

**/With Irelia and Karma/**

"How much we have to walk to get there Lady Karna?" questioned Irelia to her commander who was at her side walking in the forest in search for the person that possibly could help them win this war.

"We are close Irelia so stay sharp because we don't know how this person will react to our presence and also we are close to Noxian territory so we have to be careful" answered the woman but before either of them could say anything else a bullet impacted a tree causing both women to stop a being o guard of their surroundings.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded the courier appearing from the woods with a serious expression in his face punting his weapon towards the two women causing Irelia to do same causing that a mocking smile cross the face of Noah "Well this isn't lovely: a Mexican standoff but tell me something bitch; do you think that you can outrun a bullet because before you can cut me with your oversized kitchen knife I will put a bullet in your head" The Ionian warrior frown at the words of the wastelander but before things could escalate Karma decided to intervene in hopes of evade a bloodbath.

"Relax stranger we have come in peace" said the woman making Irelia lower her sword and the courier do the same with his gun.

"Ok but what are you doing here because last time I checked this place was a fucking war zone and I doubt that two possible high ranking officers would take a stroll in the woods with the threat of a possible assassinating attempt?" replied the courier with the same smile on his face making Irelia frown at the attitude of the man and Karma observe him with keen eyes because she knew the eyes of the courier very well; the eyes of someone who have been fighting all his live just to stay alive another day and always winning at the end. The kind of man that may could save this country if she can convince him to fight for them.

"We were informed of the arrival of a hero that could put the balance of the war in the favor of Ionia against Noxus so we come here in hopes to gain his help in the conflict" answered the woman truthfully to noah who couldn't help but laugh at her because that was one of the most great pile of bullshit he ever hear from someone.

"HAahahahaha! Please I am not a hero I am a courier but is true that I have done some jobs in that line of work before" That pissed Irelia who was about to throw a dagger to noah but he stopped her shooting a bullet at her weapon shattering "I didn't tell you that I could put a bullet in your pretty head before you could do something with your blades I will shoot you in that pretty ass" the woman growled in irritation but didn't anything more making the courier smirk sardonically before returning his attention at the other woman.

"Sorry for that but she really needs to learn control her temper because some day it will b her undoing" said the courier to Karma to them see Irelia right in the eyes with a half smile "but at least she is loyal to you and that's good because I can tell she's good and with a little more experience she will be badass like me" The girl give a small smile at the words of noah who return his attention to Karma who nods at the words of Noah.

"There is no harm done stranger but tell how you ended here because I could tell that you're not from these lands" replied the woman with a serious voice to which the man nodded.

"Indeed I was thrown here by some old fucker who opened a wormhole in my house that sucked me out" answered the courier because he didn't see what harm they could do to him with that information, after all he wasn't in the Mojave and if the words of that old man were true he wasn't even in his world so what they could do, try to kill him or forcing him to do something against his will like that piece of shit Elijah? They could try and find themselves with their throats sleeted.

"That's interesting but you're not telling us the whole story but that's no problem you have your motives for that, but I still would like that you help us in this war because I could tell that you're experienced with war and bloodshed" say the woman causing the courier to inwardly smile '_If only she knew'_ trough the young man remembering some of the battles he have faced in the past against his multiples foes during his travels in the wasteland, and besides this could be useful because he could use those people to get him and Riven (say what you want about Him but in his 23 years of live he always helped the people who he really liked and she was cool in his book) out of here with money instead of penniless.

"Ok, I help you lot in this little war" that caught the attention of the two women who trough that he could be really the hero that would save their country of the noxian invaders "But you will have to accept my conditions" but immediately their hopes where crushed by Noah "what, do you think I will do it for the goodness of my heart? Well sorry but I don't do charity because that in this line of work gets you killed" he coldly replied.

"Forget about it Lady Karma this man" said a furious Irelia pointing Noah with her hand "is only trying to scam us we are better without him" He only smiled with some mirth because in some ways it was true what the girl was saying: he was planning milking them for all of their worth because he wasn't planning to go in this new land without resources so they could give him money and information, but he was planning to fight if they accepted, after all he was a professional and it would be bad if word go out that he didn't do his end of the contract… that kind of thing only repelled customers.

"Relax Sweetheart I'm not planning of double crossing any of you, I am simply stating a fact: I will not risk my life in the battlefield for free." Said seriously the Courier to her.

"I understand that stranger and while I would have liked that you could have help us guided by your sense of Honor" at that the young man have to contain a snicker because the notion of him doing something like this thanks to his sense of honor was laughable at best and stupid at worst "we could arrange some form of payment for your services if you aren't unreasonable" calmly answered the woman causing that the courier begin respect her, so with a matching serious expression he told her his demands.

"I only want four things: a chest full of gold, a map of this continent and lastly that no one of your troop's harm my companion or I will make sure that his last moments in this world will be full of a suffering legendary even in hell, are we clear?" said Noah with a unreadable expression.

**Author Notes: sorry for the short chapter but I'm low of inspiration and real life in this moment keeps me busy but enough of that, before someone tell me something this is not a Irelia bashing because she is one of my favorite champions and I don't like bashing.**

**And tell me what pairing do you want for the fic?:**

**Courier x Riven**

**Courier x Ahri**

**Courier x Irelia**

**Courier x Syndra **

**Courier x Harem**

**Stay tuned, Adios**


	3. Chapter 02: An old new job Part 02

**Chapter 02: An old new job Part 02: The contract**

**Disclaimer: Neither Fallout New Vegas or League of legends belong to me.**

"_Well this is it, I hope that those two accept my terms because I don't want to get caught in the crossfire of this war, and least not in the actual state of Riven"_ through the courier with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ok I accept your terms, but I expect that you explain us who is your friend?" Answered Karma with a serious face because she knew that his demands weren't unreasonable so she could accept them but she wouldn't let him go unchecked during the war. That only could breed problems "But you will be accompanied by one of my soldiers during your missions".

That last clause pissed Noah a little because basically they would be watching him making sure that he didn't double-cross them, but was expected because after all he was going to be a mercenary under their employment "Ok but make sure that they don't stand in my way during my job" The woman nodded in agreement and replied.

"Indeed, so relax in that aspect because I didn't plan to do that you will be placed with some of my best soldiers to give you support in your endeavors during the duration of the contract" That sounds pretty good to the courier so he accepted them and told the two women to follow him to his hideout.

Once there he stopped and face the Ionian Women's who were with him with a serious expression "I will tell this once more so listen well if any of you want to end with a bullet your pretty heads; the person that is waiting me here is off limits, if anyone of your side try something funny with her I will gut the bastard and smother him with its own intestines. Are we clear?" It didn't help to reassure Irelia and karma that the look on the eyes of the courier was of the one that have done things like that in the past.

"Alright we won't do anything to harm to your companion, but at least tell us why you put her security on such high priority around us, is that person a Noxian?" Questioned Irelia to the man who paused a moment before answering.

"Indeed she is" Answered the Courier with a serious expression making the women's at the information but before they could say anything he continued "but before they could do or say anything he replied "But she inst in the Noxian army so don't antagonize with her, understood?"

"All that depends if she is a simple foot soldier or a Official of the army" Replied Irelia with narrowed eyes, after all she didn't trust the man beside her because for all she knew he could be a Noxian assassin "because if she is a officer we will need to interrogate her for the information she could know" Noah could only Singh because he knew the kind of shit storm that was coming to him.

"She is **off **limits" growled the courier "but I will explain the situation to her the situation, so at least can you try to be civil? And I know that is difficult with the whole war business going on, believe me I know after all I lived and worked in a constant war zone until recently" finished the couirier with a shrug catching the attention of Irelia and Karma, so a mercenary with experience, but that didn't make sense because except of the skirmish between demacia an Noxus there isn't a perpetual warzone in valoran.

"You are not from Valoran" stated Karma causing Noah that smirked at the observation.

"Indeed I am no from this parts, I was transported here thanks to some old bastard who opened a black hole in my room" replied the courier "so here I am, in gods know where without a clue of how get back" finished him without looking at them.

"Then why do you want to return to that place if is like that?" questioned Irelia slightly surprised of the words of the courier.

"Yeah my home could be a war torn shit hole, but at least is my home and my friends and I have scarified too much to make it a better place, and besides you two can't criticized me, after all you're fighting a losing war against those Noxians guys" answered Noah causing the two women's smile at his words because he was showing them some respect but more importantly that he was after all a good person.

In that moment they arrive to the cave that Noah and Riven, so taking a deep breath and telling the two Ionians to stay outside he enter in the place knowing that Riven won't be at least pleased with the current situation but knowing very well that in their current situation there wasn't a better option.

**/Two days later in the Ionian headquarters/**

The courier was resting in a chair eating some rations meanwhile he waited for his first job for the Ionian army, it have been two days since he and the others come to the place and he could say without a doubt that the situation was bad; the provisions were beginning to dimish as well at the moral of the troops, basically the same situation of the Zion valley only with swords and magic. Magic that was something new to him but after seeing some of the mages training in the camp and talking with karma he decided that the best way to deal with them was with the Anti materiel rifle because they couldn't cast their spell if they are blown to pieces. "Well at last someone comes to give something to do" say the courier with a slight smirk on his face after seeing the person in front of him, Irelia one of the champions of this army and the personal bodyguard of Karma.

Irelia could only frown at the attitude of the man in front of her after all; his entire attitude was rude and disrespectful with everyone except Lady Karma and Soraka and have send a good number of soldiers to the infirmary for trying to attack the Noxian woman that accompanied him and that was during those two days, it was so grave that the only ones who were willing to work with him were kinkou ninjas and herself. "We have a mission today; a noxian platoon is making his way towards a town nearby our base so we are tasked to take care of them"

The couier only smiled with some blood thirst before materializing his anti material rifle "Ok wait for me in the gate of the camp I have to take care of something first" to get up from the chair and go to his tent.

Once inside He saw his companion Riven lying on the Beds with the sheets covering herself and ignoring the Courier, Noah could only sigh in defeat because he knew that this was going to happen, after all she was an Ionian prisoner in all but the title but it was little he could do in their current situation "I am going to a mission I am going to be out for a few days so I have brought some books for you to read and food, and I am sorry for this really" said Noah after leaving the items in a table and leaving the tent to go to his mission.

**/Sometime later/ **

"Are you sure that you can takedown all the soldiers from this distance?" questioned a skeptical Irelia at her companion, the couier only sigh and materialize a binoculars who he handled to the woman.

"See from yourself woman of little faith" answered the courier before smiling mischievously "Hey Irelia want to make a little bet?" questioned Noah causing the Ionian to see him oddly.

"What kind of bet are we talking about?" Irelia asked warily, after all seeing during those two days scam some of the soldiers playing cards make her cautious towards her companion, after all only the gods could know what was going through his head.

"Nothing much; I bet that I can take care of at least the majority of the enemy troops from this distance with my weapon and if I fail I will fight for you for free" that caught the attention after all he was saying that he was going to fight without being paid if he lose (she knew that the security of the Ionian officer that was with him and the map was not negotiable) but knowing him probably was going to ask something of similar value to her.

"And what I have to give you if you win" asked the Ionian causing the courier to smirk.

"Nothing Much if I win you will have to kiss me" at that the woman blushed in a fiery shade of red before retorting furiously.

"Of course not you horny fiend!" the courier only laugh at her reaction before commenting to his companion.

"Oh please is only a kiss I am not asking for too much a single kiss in the lips at least that you are a coward?" that ticket off Irelia who angry and embarrassed accepted the bet.

In that moment begin to appears the first troops so Noah took position and begun to search for his firsts targets; the mages and Commanders after locating them he smiled and pulled the trigger giving begin to his new war "Let kill some pigs" muttered the courier seeing the high caliber bullet blown to chunks of meat and bones a Noxian mage.

Meanwhile with the noxian soldiers was beginning to reign the chaos after the last mage was killed from a bullet come from nowhere, something that heir commander was not going to let happen "what are you doing fools search for the assassin it shouldn't be far from.." but his words are silenced when another shot of the courier blown his head and part of his torso staining the nearby soldiers with his blood causing that the panic run free in the invaders troops who try to escape from the place.

From his sniping point the courier only smirked before muttering "oh no any of you will let this place alive" to pull another clip in the rifle before begin to kill the rest of the troops "after all I am being paid to kill you guys so is nothing personal is only business" to begin to shoot at the escaping troops killing more of the noxians who were now running desperately for their lives, all their military training forgotten and overlooked in favor of one of the most primal instincts of mankind, the survival instinct.

Irelia paled after beginning to watch the systematic massacre of the courier who was picking the soldiers who were to slow to get out of his effective range, she was used to seeing the death in battle after fighting for too long against the noxians, but this was different; this was a systematically massacre perpetrate by her companion, and meanwhile she knew that the noxians had done the same to her people she knew that this wasn't the way that a person should die _"what kind of hellish place was where you lived to make you so merciless" _thought the Ionian seeing the way that the courier killed all the soldiers who couldn't escape.

After killing the last soldier Noah put aside his rifle and took He took a swig from his canteen, before taking Irelia and giving her a full French kiss and after a moment he separated from her when the need for air became unbearable living her dazed and red "Ah that's what I need after a successful job" replied a smiling courier to which Irelia responded the on the only way that she thought appropriated.

**SLAP!**

"YOU PERVERTED PIG!"

**Author Notes; and this is all for now people sorry for not making an all out fight but I think that fighting against a platoon of soldiers in which were mage was a suicide because to the courier because he isn't familiarized with them so I decide that for now the best method was sniping them with the anti material rifle because there inst better kill that the overkill, but don't worry because that strategy won't help him in the future against the foes that he will face in the future.**


	4. chapter 03: the raid and the fox

**Chapter 03: The Raid and the fox**

**Author notes: All possible similarities with a certain snake is a mere coincidence n.n**

"_It's incredible that have only have passed Three weeks after my arrival how flow the time" _Though Noah remembering the few missions he has to do with is de facto companion Irelia; sabotages, Assassinations and other stuff against the Noxian army meanwhile repaired some of his guns in a table taking special care for his anti-material rifle who he was seeing with a calculative expression _"I need to talk with Karma about obtaining materials to create more bullets for my guns. I am beginning to run out of ammo with some of my weapons" _Mused the man with a slight frown on his face.

"What's the matter Noah, you look preoccupied it's something wrong?" Asked Irelia with some interest . After all, she knew for working and speaking with him that it wasn't frequent to see Noah like that so it has to be something serious to have him like that.

Noah dematerialized his guns and tools in his pipboy and faced his coworker with a serious expression on his face "Indeed sugar lips. I am beginning to run out of ammo for some of my weapons, and while I have sufficient for now, in the long run, I will run out of them so I am planning to ask Karma some materials and a workshop to make more" after said that he went towards the tent in which was Karma so he could get the materials.

**/Meanwhile in the Noxian Headquarters/**

"Someone could explain to me how the Ionians have to begin to gain ground against us when until recently they were in their last breath?" with a dangerous calm voice one of the Noxian generals to his officers who could only sweat at the glare that their superior officer was sending them.

"Sorry my lord but appears to be that the Ionians have gained the support of a mercenary extremely capable who have been killed our soldiers left and right and destroying our out spots in the countryside" answered one of the officers with cold sweat covering his face, after all, it wasn't a secret what happened to the ones who give bad new in the army.

"Relax soldier I wouldn't do anything against you for carrying your orders" replied the general with a slight smile on his face "But this mysterious mercenary interest me, after all, he fights in a similar way to us only with guns and more savagery. So I think we should try to recruit him to our side or in the worst case eliminate him" said the general with a slight smile on his face.

"and who do you plan to send to this mission my lord?" asked another official interested. The general only smiled before replying.

"Well, my Daughter of course" That certainly surprised the official's present. After all, they knew that the general Du Corteau only deployed the sinister blade when the target was a treat to either him or Noxus.

For a brief moment, they felt sorry for the poor bastard.

**/Back to Noah/**

Noah was in a tent with the Ionian high command discussing their next target "So what's our next target?" asked the courier with a bored tone while mentally counting how much materials he will need to make new bullets and how to make both magical and anti-magical ammo.

"I say that we attack one of the outpost of the noxian in the region of the remnant of the kinkou order" replied one of the generals a man dressed in a samurai armor and a helmet with multiple googles. He was master Yi possibly the best swordsman in the Ionian army and one of their field commander "Because having them in our army can greatly improve our strength"

"That's a good idea but I was thinking more in a different approach" intervened one of the Ionian elders "What about if we first weakened their hold in the eastern part of our country. after all, they have there some of their most important supplies centers and more importantly their slaver centers" ended him with graver tone and a scowl who was mirrored by everybody in the room.

"I'll do it" growled Noah with barely contained rage "for free. Think of it like a free service from the house" that surprised everybody present, after all, that's was the first time they saw him like that.

"Are you sure about it Noah?" asked a little concerned Karma because she has never seen him like that; so similar as a wild beast wanting to rip to shreds the object of his rage.

"I am sure. I hate slavers the most and I take great pleasure erasing their fucking existence of the faces of the earth" answered the courier with a cold voice and seeing the campaign map with cold hard eyes.

Knowing that they cant keep him from going along with the mission they accept " Ok you can go in the mission but tell us that at least you can be stealthy" replied one of the officials present.

The courier only smiled viciously before answering "Oh, believe me, i have the perfect toy for this mission" after saying that he left the tent to prepare for the mission _"And besides Riven have some things to explain" _ thought Noah with a frown on his face.

**/Moments later in Noah's tent/ **

"Riven you better explain me something damn well and really fast because I discovered something about your country that has made me really pissed," said the courier with a thunderous in his face.

Riven who was at the table reading a book got startled by the sudden entry of her companion and the rage that was dripping from his voice and eyes "Yes Noah what do you need to know" she said cautiously after this was the first time she saw him so furious with her.

"tell me something Riven and you better be honest with me about this." Said Noah with an uncharacteristic coldness and venom "Were you a slaver?" the question surprised the Noxian. After all, she didn't want him to find too soon that dark secret of the Noxian army because while she wasn't involved in it she didn't do anything to stop it to her shame and her already large list of regrets.

"I wasn't part of those operations but I knew of their existence" answered her with the head down and letting out a self-depreciating snort "after all its pretty normal in Noxus the practice of slavery" Noah really wanted to be angry with her for doing nothing to stop that practice. But he refrained from doing it because she was trying to redeem herself for her past sins, something that he can genuinely respect.

_"Not like someone like me who already has his own place in the pits of hell for all eternity for my many sins" _Thought the man somberly remembering some of the less savory things he did in his journey in the Mojave wasteland in his quest for vengeance against the people who took everything from him.

"Don't worry Riven I won't do anything against you. I promise you that I will help you and I will do it even if I have to risk my life for it. i have broken too many vows and trusts put in me and for once I want to do something for someone else besides myself" he said to her before going to his bed and check his pip boy to find what he willbe usedd for this mission "Maybe that way I can at least moderate how much horrible will be my stay in hell for all my sins" after finishing his sentence he begun to prepare his equipment for his mission with a tired look on his face.

_"You're truly broken inside. Right Noah?"_ thought a downcast Riven after hearing his words

without knowing that someone else hears them outside.

_"You aren't truly a bad person Noah" _also thought Irelia after hearing the words of the courier and remembering some of the things he did during their many missions together because she knew that while he was extremely and frightful ruthless against his enemies he always tried to maintain the civilian casualties in minimum.

**/Sometime later in the Gates of the Ionians headquarters/**

Noah was walking towards the gate with a much calmer expression and was dressed in a different way because he was using one of the stealth suit that he found during that 'wonderful' stay in the Big MT facilities (those brains in his opinion were madder than a fiend high on psycho but at least they were somewhat cool to hang around) and a black headband tied in his forehead "Hello Irelia how are you cutie?" greeted the courier his partner with a charming smile who make her blush a little and frown at him(and causing him to smirk inwardly because he found her attitude cute).

"Don't call me cutie you perverted pig" she angrily said to her partner who only smirked at her attitude because making him lose her cool was one of his few hobbies in this godforsaken warzone.

"Oh, you are so adorable and cute when you're being a tsundere" say the courier before having to dodge a dagger aimed to his face thanks to an all red, flustered and pissed Irelia.

"don't call me that!" screamed the Ionian more pissed with him and herself for losing her cool and falling in his silly game. Noah only smirked before beginning to walk towards their mission.

"Whatever you say babe, god today you are more irritable than normally must be the tsun tsun part of you in control today" Irelia only become more furious at his words but after taking some calming breaths and imagine herself using the courier as a target dummy for her blades she calmed herself and soon followed her partner to their mission. After all she could use some of the Noxian slavers as stress reliever doomies with her blades.

he could only smile at the reaction of girl because it was so damn funny tease her to see her react that way but later he lost his smile and put a serious face because soon he will have to enter in the beast lair to fight and save those slaves.

**/One week later in the outskirt of the Noxian Slaver camp/**

Noah and Irelia were with the contingent of soldiers who were to help them in the mission. After all this was a destruction and rescue mission and while they both could destroy the place easily and the soldiers could kill or capture all the survivors this mission was different because with the high number of civilian that tactic wasnt usefull so they decided that Noah would enter the complex and open the doors after killing the officers and creating some chaos in the base while Irelia commanded the soldiers fight the slavers and free the prisoners.

"Are you ready Noah?" asked a serious and slightly worried Irelia at the courier who only smiled confidently at her before answering her.

"Yeah, i am ready" the Ionian smiled at the words but almost immediately her expression morphed into one of embarrassment and anger when she felt the hand of the courier caressing her behind and him sporting in his face a little-perverted smile "You know irelia something Irelia? You may have some of the smallest tits I ever saw but your ass its really a fine piece of art" The girl only got more pissed with those words but she already has the perfect argument for them.

**SLAP!**

"You perverted pig! can you take something seriously for once!" screamed a furious and red-faced Irelia to the courier who only smiled fondly at her before caressing her cheeks.

"And Relax I won't die today so do your part while I do mine and everything will be alright" says Noah before drawing his gun a .45 silenced pistol and going towards the complex.

Once out of the field of vision of everybody he activated the stealth mode of his suit making him invisible "Stealth mode activated energy enough for 20 minutes" said the AI of the suit making Noah go faster to his objective.

But without knowing him a black fox begun to follow him towards the camp with a quizzical look on her eyes cause she could sense that he was different than the rest of the humans.

**/15 minutes later outside of the Noxian Slaver camp/**

_"Well now is time to begin the show" _Thought the courier with a small smile on his face but before he could do his next move he felt a small animal rubbing on his leg so he look down and saw a small black fox rubbing on his legs so he took it and put it in the level of his face "You're a clever girl" said well naturally Noah at the fox in his hands who only yipped happily at his words like comprehending his words.

He put the fox in the floor and with a friendly smile (after all he always liked more animals than most of the people he met and something told him that this little fox would be special) "well clever girl want to come with me and wreak some havoc here in the base of those assclowns?" the fox once yipped and then both courier and fox enter the base.

**/Moments later in the slaver camp/**

One of the guards of the camp was doing his patrol outside when he decided to stop a moment and drink some water of his canteen when he felt the cold edge of a knife pressed on his neck "Now my good fellow you have two options: 1 you tell me what I want to know and you live to see another day" after saying that the man pressed little more the knife in the neck drawing a little blood " or option 2 you play the tough guy and I slit your throat and go on my merry way so what you choose?" says Noah with a deadly voice.

"O-okay I talk" stammered the guard causing that the pressure in his neck lessened a little.

"Good, that show that you're not an idiot. Now would you kindly tell me where are the slaves and where I can find the leader of this little operation?" say the courier with an even voice that didn't hide the promise of a painful death if he didn't comply.

"The slaves are in the southern part of the base and the boss it's in his quarters in the mansion of the west" replied the man fearing for his life but in that moment the courier hit him with his gun leaving him unconscious and after hiding him he says to the fox with a slightly vicious smile.

"Well let's get going clever girl because we have much to do," say the courier scratching the ears of the fox "but once we end this mission I will find you some meat to eat okay?" said the courier to the fox who also smiled in a mischievously. She truly was a clever and funny girl.

And so they begun their job making their way into the camp planting explosives in the barracks of the guards and the gates so after doing that he went to the mansion with a slightly psychotic smile on his face _"It's time to let my dark passenger to cut loose a little" _thought the man while he and the fox enter in the mansion after all for the first time since he come to this strange world he would finally let loose his dark side.

Once inside he draws his gun and his knife in that moment he saw two guards coming his way so quickly he shoots them dead and after checking their corpses taking all the money and keys they have they went to the next floor went they are attacked by a group of guards with their weapons pointed at him "Drop your weapons!" screamed one of the guards.

"Fuck" say angrily the courier after being spotted so he quickly activated VATS and shoot down all the guards with headshots killing them instantly "Well to hell with stealth now I am going to kill this motherfucker" says Noah to change his outfit back to the desert ranger combat armor without the helmet and them went to the stairs to kill the leader of the slavers.

Moments later he come to the office of the commander of the outpost and was reading his weapons to enter there a powerful burst of wind blow the door and slam him in the wall "Well, well what do we have here a sneaking rat wondering in my domain" sneered a middle-aged man dressed in a black tunic with ebony black hair and black eyes armed with a scepter to Noah who could only laugh at the man. He was the living cliche of a dark wizard.

This obviously doesn't like that and snarled at the disrespectful worn " are you laughing at me trash! I will may your suffering legendary even in hell" The courier with some difficult leaned against the wall and carefully took the detonator of the bombs with his free hand while with the other he took his pistol who thankfully was close to him and after checking that the little fox who was following him was away of the danger zone, but if his instincts were right after seeing her posture was ready to attack the old fucker at least slip of him _"Clever girl indeed" _but with a slight shake of head he told her don't do it, after all, he has everything solved.

"Well, i cant help it. after all, it isn't every day that you see some idiot dressed in the most cliche dark wizard attire ever. Tell me your mommy sewed it for you or she buy it for you in the local store? because its adorable" said Noah with a shit eating grin on his face while pressing the detonator.

"YOU INSOLENT WORM!" screamed the man raising his staff to obliterate the insolent dog once for all when the entire place shake for the explosions caused by the bombs planted by the courier who took that opportunity and shoots the man but unfortunately he thanks the shake the bullet hit his right hand so he sprints out of the place and took the little fox with him _"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" _raged the courier internally because now it lost the opportunity to take down that mage.

Meanwhile the mage was raging in the corridor _"That dirty mongrel dared to hurt me one of the senior members of the black rose society!" _raged the man who took his staff with his sane hand _"That dirty mongrel will pay for this I will make sure of it" _ thought the man with a sick smile while he erected a magical and invisible shield and followed the trail of the man who wounded both his body and pride.

back with the courier he was in the main hall of the mansion and after putting in a safe place the little fox who was accompanying him during this mission he was preparing himself for the fight against the mage so he put mines in all the doors to at least wound the bastard and armed himself with his trusty assault carbine and combat shotgun and both were loaded with either armor piercing rounds in the case of the carbine or denarii rounds with the shotgun, and if that wasn't enough he has in his vest some grenades and if that wasn't enough he have his good old .357 revolver so he was ready for it _"is in moments like this that i really wish to have some plasma or laser weaponry with me" _taught with a mirthless smile Noah when the door in front of him explode so without missing a beat he throws there a grenade who its repelled by a gust of wind and explode in another corner of the room and clean the place of smoke showing the mage who has a murderous expression in his face and throw to the wastelander a fireball dodge to later shoot him with his carbine.

"It's useless mongrel your pathetic toys won't harm me any longer thanks to my barrier now die!" screamed madly the mage at Noah who only took another grenade of his belt.

"Don't be so sure of yourself mamaboy because at the end of this fight you will die crying like a little bitch" said the courier to in that moment throw the grenade at him. The mage smiled in a condescending way and begin to prepare another wind spell but before he could launch the spell Noah shot the grenade with his gun causing it to explode in mid-air making his enemy lose focus and damaging the barrier events that he use and begin to shoot him with his shotgun meanwhile running towards him multiple times breaking the barrier but the mage thanks to is quick thinking aparate in another place of the room and shot the courier a barrage of magical projectiles.

"Don't underestimate me mongrel!" screamed the man at his enemy while tried to recover some of his magic but the courier against of all logic run towards and dodge the projectiles rolling on the floor and once close enough to the man he shot him with his revolver emptying the cylinder of the weapon and wounding him gravelly.

"Yipee ki-yay! motherfucker" said tiredly the courier walking towards his enemy who could only watch helplessly how his foe was coming and was trying to crawl away from him.

"W-wait you don't need to kill me! the noxian army will pay handsomely for the service of someone as good as you" try to negotiate the man pathetically with Noah who only continues walking towards him reloading his shotgun "You think that with my death you will change anything fool! the Noxian empire and the black rose society will send assassins for your head!" screamed desperately the man "You will never know peace after this because you will ever be fearing who will be knocking your door!" at those words Noah couldn't help but laugh because this little bastard didn't know who he was fucking with.

"let me tell you something: first I don't care about your money because after killing you I will loot this place at my hearts content, second I am always the guy who knocks the door and if some fuckers try to hurt me or someone that I care about i will force feed them their own guts and lastly your great empire hurt someone dear to me and more importantly practice slavery" said coldly Noah to the man who was whimpering in the floor and after finishing reloading his weapon and being in front of him he pointed his shotgun at the man head "so yeah they can bring all their assassins and soldier towards me because at the end of the day I will be the last one standing so now as I said a moment ago: die crying like little bitch" and after saying that he pulls the trigger and blow the head of the mage thanks to the point-blank shot.

Moments later after looting the place and taking anything valuable he seeks the little fox who was in the same room in which he left it. the fox after see him run towards him and jumped to his chest making him fall thing the little animal took opportunity to lick his face "Yeah, yeah I am happy to see you well too clever girl now lets get out of here" say the courier smiling to the little animal on top of him before putting on the floor and telling him to follow him and once they were outside of the mansion the courier saw the final result of the battle: an absolute victory to Ionia in the war and a hard blow to the noxian army. But he wasn't naive because he knew that the war now would only be worse because this was only the beginning but stopped thinking about that for now and besides he has other important things to do now like for example "Hey clever girl do you like the name Ahri?" the little fox yipped signalling that she liked the name making the courier smile liking the attitude of the little fox.

"Ok then your name will be Ahri from now on my little clever foxy girl" said the courier "and where are my manners? My name is Noah please to meet you Ahri" said the courier taking in his arms the little fox without knowing that in the future she will become one of his companions in his many (mis) adventures in Valoran.

**Author notes: and there is the new chapter of a brave new world i hope you liked it and sorry for the delay but I was extremely busy with college and real life but enough of this lets talk about the chapter: Now the proper plot of this story begins because the Noxian high command knows about the courier and have send Katarina after him to either recruit or dispose him and believe that when those two meet it won't be pretty and the courier have to deal with some of the most unpleasant things of noxus which have made him extremely pissed for unknown motives and he have found Ahri I bet that some of you didn't see that coming.**

**and tell me what did you think of the fight it was good, regular or bad **

**Ps: the Pairing will be a harem consisting of courier/noah x Riven x Irelia x Ahri x Miss Fortune x sindra x either Katarina or Caitlyn.**

**Goodbyee.**


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04: Between the rock and the blade**

**disclaimer: Neither fallout New Vegas or league of legends belongs to me.**

**/Two weeks later Command center of the Noxian invasion force/**

"So you have arrive my daughter" greeted with a small smile on his face the General Du Couteau to his daughter a woman in her middle 20 with long crimson red hair that reached to her back, with piercing green eyes that delated a hidden cunning with a scar in one of them, fair skin and aristocratics look. She was dressed in a skin tight leather armor and was armed with a multitude of daggers and two short swords that carried in her back "Its good to see you again my child"

"It's good to see you too father" replied with small smile the Noxian beauty to in that moment return to her business mode, after all she knew that her father needed her to assasinate someone because there weren't other reasons to call her to this place "But tell who do you want me to kill this time father. Because i doubt that you will call for me here in the front lines to only talk with me" The senior Du Couteau could'nt help but smile apprasingly at his daughter because with her both this mission success and the future of the family was secure.

"Indeed my daughter unfortunately this isn't a social call because i have a job for you" replied with a total seriousness the general when he put in the table a file with a picture of Noah taked from affar "This man have been helping the Ionian army for the last month killing patrols and helping them attack our outposts and taking back territory from us" That surprised Katarina because she would have'nt in a million years that the Ionians would hire the services of a mercenary to fight for them, after all it was know that they did'nt see with good eyes that kind of people for being in their marrow minded outlook of the world 'dishonorable' scum.

"Wow those guys must be desperate if they swallowed their pride and hired a mercenary" commented katarina while reading th file but when she got to a certain piece of information marrowed her eyes "and they struck gold because if this information is true them this guy is really damn good" said after reading some of the things he did during his missions for the Ionian army after finishing reading the file she directed her attention to her father and asked the question that was in her mind "why we never heard of this guy? because someone like him would be famous in the criminal underworld and would have been a fine addition to our army"

The General let out a sigh before answering "That's the most worrying part because until a month ago we never knew of this guy because you know that we always try to keep the best mercenaries in our payroll" she nodded because That was a known fact about their militay forces, but still it was surprinsing that someone as good as him was capable of hiding his presence because his methods weren't particulary subtle and his weapons adn clothes werent like those used in valoran. At that revelation she widened her eyes and called herself an idiot for missing the obvious.

"He isn't from Valoran right father?" asked her a little surprised by that revelation at which her father nods with a calculative look on his face.

"Indeed Katarina he isn't, that's why is important that you bring him here dead or alive so we can discover more about those lands" Katarina only saw her father with an unreadable expression.

"I hope that you know what you're doing father because I have a bad feeling about this"said her before going out of the tent with a sense of dread Like if this was the calm before the storm.

"Me too my daughter me too" murmured the man after Katarina left the place because like his daughter he also have the bad feeling that something really bad was about to happen soon.

**/Ionian Army camp/**

Noah and Irelia were in the training yard training in closed quarters combat using his combat knife and his .45 pistol to dodge and parry the attack of irelia blade with some difficulty before disarming and throwing him to the ground with one last attack "You lose Noah" said the Ionian warrior with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah you win sweetheart" replied Noah with a wink of pain on his ribs for one of the attacks of the Ionian may have broken one of his ribs. The young woman took notice of this and helped him to get up of the floor.

"Let's get that checked by soraka because that injury looks nasty" said her while helping him go towards the healer.

"Yeah it hurt like a bitch but i have gotten much worse injuries in my many travels" said the courier remembering some of the wounds he got for fighting in the mojave wastelands against both his foes and the wild life of the place _"Fucking Cazadores" _Thought angrily the young man remembering one of the most annoyingly dangerous animals of the wasteland.

"Of that i have no doubt after all i have seen some of the scars that you have in your body and they look like if some kind of monster did it" said her with a raised eyebrow barely containing the shiver that was threatening to run for her spine because some of them were really nasty ones that really make her wonder how could he survive them.

"Wow i did'nt know you were such a pervert Irelia" Said Noah with an amused smirk when he saw her flustered face "But if you wanted to watch you should have asked. Of course i would also see you nude too after all it's fair enough, don't you think?"

Irelia only answered those words smacking him in the back of his head "Continue testing my patience and i will kick you in the groin and them tell Soraka to not cure you for the next 3 days" growled her making the man shut up. He knew that she was'nt jocking on the matter.

Once in the medical tent Soraka saw them she shake her head before saying to them "You too get carried away in you sparring again right?" Both warriors nodded ankwardly to her causing her to smile amused by their antics.

"Yeah we could'nt help it" answered wincing Noah "can you help us?" she answered affirmatively and motion them to enter in her tent to cure them of their wounds.

"Thank you Soraka you're really a dear" replied Noah causing the former godess to giggle and Irelia to elbow him "Hey! why was that" said Noah angry at Irelia.

"Stop being a pervert" said angry Irelia to a surprised courier. Meanwhile Soraka saw them with a slight smile on her face because she knew that the swordwoman was developing feelings for the outsider.

Once inside she make them both take a seat to begin to cure them both and renowb¡n their energies.

**/30 minutes later/**

Irelia and Noah after being cured thanks to Soraka they were going to their respective tents to rest before going to the command center so after giving each other farewell they go in their separated ways.

Once Noah entered a black and white blur tackled him to the floor and begin to licking his face happily " Hahaha, hello ahri is good to see you too" said the courier when he was getting up from the floor "Tell me have you been a good girl while i was outside training?" the fox who apparently understand the question nodded vigorously making the man smile at th tiny fox.

"And you Riven how are you?" asked him interested and a little worried because after at last they were beginning to reconect so he really did'nt want to fuck things up. After all they were quite similars in more ways than one.

Riven, who was reading a book about the Ionian customs and traditions answered without stopping reading the book " I am fine and how was your training with that Ionian bimbo" said her with some venom in the last part.

Noah only sigh at her attitude bcause while Riven was beginning to open up with him again, the same could'nt be said to her attitude towards Irelia because those two got along like cats and dogs in the best days _"fuck i am not paid enough to deal with this shit" _Though slightly pissed the courier because this was the first time that have to deal with this kind of situation, hell sometimes he even though that even Ahri was also part in whatever those two were fighting for god sake!.

"Yes, i finished my training for today with Irelia and please can you and irelia get along or at least don't act as if you were to rip each other apart please, i know that is difficult thanks to the war but really can't you two take a break because really the one who the old geezers always bitch about it is me" replied tired Noah before collapsing in his bed falling sleep almost inmediatly.

Riven close her book and look at the sleeping form of her companion with a fond smile "You may be pretty clever and a posess a devious mind but you don't get it like most men" said smiling slightly the Noxian before resuming the lecture of her book _"Maybe i should talk with him so we can spar sometime in the future" _Though Riven without noticing her male companion shuddering in his sleep as if he was dreadding that.

**/ 03 hours later in the gates of Ionian army headquarters/**

Irelia and Noah were doing some last minute check ups on their equipment when their lastest member arrive; a young woman of their same age group of Ionian ascendency with long black hair dressed in a somekind of green light armor dress that leave little to the imagination, a mask that hide her mouth of the same color and was armed with a pair of Kamas "Good afternoon honorable warriors i am Akali member of the Kinkou order and i will guide you and your troups to the Heaquarters of our order" said her with a corteous bow.

"The pleasure is mine Akali is an honor help the kinkou order in their time of need" replied Irelia with the same gesture _"Kiss asses"_ though the courier with some humor before presenting himself to the kunoichi.

"My name is Noah, a courier and sometimes a mercenary is a pleasure to meet you sweet cheeks" said him with a some mirth in his voice as he was enjoying some private joke that only found funny.

"the pleasure is mine let's hope our partnership help us reclaim our country from the hands of the invaders" Said the kunoichi before they parted to their destination.

Without knowing that the events transpired during this mission would change the course of the story and fate of Valoran and it's inhabitants forever.

**/Moments later in a floating fortress in the Ionian skies/**

You're a interesting man indeed Noah" muttered the sole inhabitant of the castle while watched the the courier and his companions travel in the ionian country side towards the Survivors of the kinkou order thanks to her spell. A beautiful young woman with long silver hair, bright purple eyes that radiated pure magical power and dressed in a black Ionian short dress with the typical Ionian headpiece in her forehead.

She was Syndra the infamous Dark sovereing the powerful sorceress who rebeled against the Ionian elders and their teachings and while normaly she couldn't care less about what hapenned in her homeland that changed with the arrive of the misterious man from far away lands thanks to that magical anomaly because he changed everything in this war.

"We will met soon enough noah so you better survive because i really _desire _to meet you" comented the sorceress with a husky tone while continued to observe the man that have gained her attention in lately.

**/A week later in the route towards the surviving members of the kinkou order/**

_"Things have been quiet... Too quiet" _Though Noah with a serious face. After all during their travel because he couldn't help but feel restless and te last time he felt that way was when he took that job of delivering that platinum chip to New Vegas. So he did the only thing he could do in that moment he check his pipboy and materialized his anti material rifle and decided to went to do a little reconnaissance of the area to ease his worry... _And make sure that anything bad happened to Irelia _whispered a treacherous part of his mind, but he decided to don't think too much about because it wasn't the tie for it.

"Irelia i will do some recon of the area I will return soon" Said Noah with an uncharacteristict serious expression causing her to worry because she knew that something that put him like that could only be bad news.

"What happened Noah is something wrong?" asked worried irelia to Noah who with the same serious face answered.

"Nothing for now Irelia but i have a bad feeling and i want to dispel it so for now everything is fine" say him befor puting his hand in her shoulder "But if something happen i will use one of the flares to alert you ok" after saying that he resumed his march leaving a worried Ireli behind.

_"Take care, Noah"_ Thought the Ionian worried seeing the courier go alone, after all the things they have been through during his arrival she began to open up to him and consider him a good friend of her _'but that isn't enough right?' _ said a treacherous voice in her mind that she prontly decided to shut up because this wasn't the time for start thinking of that.

**/08 hours later in a lake alongside the road/**

"Wow i really need a good haircut soon" commented drilly Noah to himself who was drinking some water in the lake after seeing his reflection in the water because his hair was now reaching his neck, really that those weeks in this new and bizarre world have been hectic to him with all the things that he have to do and learn. But he was beginning to find a balance in his life and ironically for the first time in his life he was beginning to make peace with his own demons.

But his musings are interruped when a pair of daggers were thrown at him but thanks to his quick reflects he could dodge them and taking from his pip boy his assault carbine he shoot some rounds in the general direction of the daggers _"whoever did that isn't dead yet because if it could get that close without i noticing is a professional" _thoughthim with with a serious expression.

"So you are truly the real deal" Commented the attacker who was no other than katarina with a smile on her face "Let's see how you deal with with melee combat" in that moment she took her swords from her back and used shumpo to appear behind Noah who reacted barely in time to not end bisected in two but the noxian assasin throw him another pair of dagger who ended in his right shoulder and left leg.

"FUCK!" screamed noah as he changed his weapon for a pistol and used it to make back down katarina shooting in her direction and them pull out the blades before injecting the stimpacks in the afected zones curing them almost instantly but he didn't have tiime to recover because was against in the offensive so using his handgun he block one of her blades while he used a combat knife to block the other "Nice try bitch but i am too stuborn to die" said him before headbutting her and make her take a step back.

_"_

"You are pretty good handsome and sorry for trying to kill you early but i was trying to determine if you were as good as the reports made you" said her while catching a breath and searching for an openning to strike.

"Well babe you have a messed up way to greet people" said Noah doing the same and making sure to have a new clip ready to reload his gun "But having in mind that i have been working for your enemies is soemthing expected"

"Indeed but depending of your answer of this question you may either live or die" say the redhead assasin to the courier with a serious expression "are you willing to stop working for the Ionians and work instead for us? because someone with your talents would be appreciated in our army"

Noah stood in silence there like thinking of accepting it _"Like hell i will you redhead bitch"_ when in reality he was thinking about how defeat her fast _"Yes that would work" _thought him "I have thought about your proposition and this is my answer" said him before running at her shooting her with his gun while Katarina did the same deflecting the bullets with her swords and in the moment that the gun ended with its clip empty she jump at the courier ready to cut in half her foe.

"Bye handsome" say her before descending at Noah who rolled to the side and reloaded his gun _"got you!" _Tough her before using shumpo and appearing behind him and wounding him with two diagonal cut in the bag.

"Arg!" screamed Noah before trying to stab her with his knife but the sinister blade send him flying to a tree with a powerful kick _"Fuck, this is bad at this rate i will be end dead at the hands of this woman" _though him wincing in pain and aiming and shooting with his gun at Katarina but thanks to the pain and the bloodloss caused by her last attack he missed the shots.

Katarina was surprised with the tenacity of the man before her because very few people have been so stubborn to keep fighting to the very end something that would have been respected in her country. But well he refused so the least she could do for him is killing him in the most painless way possible.

Noah lowered his gun because it run out of bullets and he didn't have anymore strenght to use it but with extreme care to not alert her soon to be murder he went for his grenades. Because if he was about to die he will drag to hell his murderer with him.

But before either of them could execute their plans a black magical bolt appear between them stepping Syndra out of it "unfortunaly i can't let you kill him wench so run along like the little bitch you are" Sneered Syndra at Katarina before begin to materialize some of her orbs aiming them to the Noxian "or i will **make** you" Katarina Know that against the woman in front of her she didn't have any opportunity to win in the present situation so she retreated for now.

"W-who are you. another enemy?" asked weakly the man fighting to stay conscious so either he could deal with her in the case of being an enemy with the grenade or don't pass out and possibly die.

Syndra Smiled condescendingly and answered "I am not your enemy Noah in fact i am going to save your life" Said her when she was finally in front of him and using a curative spell closed his wounds and stopped the bleeding "And for who i am, well my name is Syndra the Dark sovereign of Ionia and i want to bring you to my house because we have too much to talk" after hearing her words the courier finally passed out so Syndra used one of her orbs to carry him before teleporting with him to her fortress.

Indeed this conversation will be the more interesting.

**Author Notes: and that's all for now people.**

**Before someone bitch about it Noah was defeated because Katarina forced him to fight in melee and he isn't good enough on it to defeat someone as her in it and believe me this wont be the last th courier will se of that redhead beauty.**

**In the next chapter Irelia will discover what happened here and will try after completing her mission to rescue him with while Noah will end his recovering and stay some time with the lovely dark sovereign.**

**Good bye.**


	6. Chapter 05: Prelude to Chaos

**Chapter 05: Prelude to chaos**

**Disclaimer: Neither Fallout: New Vegas or League of Legends belong to me**

**/Above the Ionian Skyes- Syndra Fortress/**

_"You're an interesting man Noah, after all not many people could have turn the tide of the war so quickly" _thought Syndra with great interest while looking at the unconcious form of the Courier resting in one of the many rooms of her fortress and while she normally would enter in the mind of anyone that caught her attention she knew better than that.

If she did that she would burn any bridge that she could potentialy make with the man and he was need it for her plans for Ionia _"Besides you're not bad looking" _thought the woman caressing the scarred face of the courier.

**/Meanwhile with Irelia and Akali/**

"Lady Irelia are you sure about this?" Asked Akali to her companion who only continued walking on the path that took Noah with a serious expression.

"Yes I am sure Akali, isn't normal for Noah to don't communicate with us to don't give his report. More when he goes to do reconnaissance on the zone" answered the Ionian with the same serious expression while continuing walking.

_"That and that you don't want to see him hurt again ain't am right?" _Whispered a treacherous voice on the corners of her mind, but she decided like she was doing lately to don't pay it any mind.

"You think he was ambushed" state the kunoichi to which Irelia nodded when they arrive to the clearing where Noah fought katarina and they see the proof of the fierce battle that occurred there hours ago.

"My gods what happened here?" Whispered Akali seeing the wrecked place full of bullet holes and bloodstains, in that moment she see a throwing knife and she recognized it on the spot.

"Those knives belong to the noxian sinister blade: Katarina" muttered the ninja catching the attention of Irelia who went towards her with a worried look on her face.

"Are sure about that Akali?" Asked the young woman to which Akali grimly nodded causing Irelia to pale at the implications. After all it was widely known that Katarina was the most accomplish assassin of the noxian army so they have to find clues about what happened to him.

"Yes I'm sure Lady Irelia. After all i have dealed with her in the past" replied the kunoichi with a serious expression while Irelia could only watch impotent how her new friend because he was most likely dead or worse at the hands of the Noxians.

But in that moment Irelia felt a recidual magical presence so she went towards it once there she examined the area and noticed that this was most likely where Noah did his last stand against Katarina by the number of empty shells and bloodstains in the tree but most importantly she discovered that indeed she was here and that she most likely took the courier with her.

"Akali come here please" Irelia say to her companion who went to her and after seeing the scene reached to a similar conclusion because she could also sense the recidual magic in the area.

"The Dark Sovereing was here but why?" replied Akali puzzled because it didn't make any sense for her after all she never wasn't interested in the matters of Ionia, even going so far to don't help in the defense agaisnt the Noxian Invasion.

"I don't know why she was here but once I finish this mission I will ask her that personally" replied coldly the swordwoman to the ninja which only put her hand on her shoulder to reasuringly.

"And we of the Kinkou Order will help you in this endeavor" Irelia only smiled and thanked the kunoichi before returning to the camp determined to end this mission quickly, after all she have a courier to save.

_"Don't worry Noah we're coming for you" _

**/Back with Noah**

_The courier was walking in the streets of the burning city without paying attention to the chaos that was engulfing it because unlike many other ocassions he was now deadly serious "Tonight this madness ends, I will make sure of it" thought him while gripping one of his weapons a nodachi with it's blade and handle black __**(the sword of the protagonist in the movie versus) **__until his nuckles were pale, after all this monster was a foe like no other he have faced since he come to this strange world._

_In that moment the floor begun to temble and Noah couldn't help but let a smile smile on his face while he rested his blade on his shoulders while he pointed his gun towards the incoming treat "Are you ready to lose big guy?" say the courier before opening fire at his enemy..._

In that moment Noah violently awoke covered in cold sweat and shaking uncontrolably _"What was that a nightmare? but it was so real" _thought the courier after calming himself "Now I just have to find the girl who save him of that psychotic ginger bitch.

**/Meanwile with Katarina/**

The Du Cortau heiress was surrounded by a powerful killer instinct causing that many people keep away from her while her father saw her curiously _"Whoever is talking shit of me I will flay him alive"_ thought a pissed off Katarina.

**/Back with Noah/**

"Why I have the sudden feeling that I should from now on sleep with an eye wide open?" muttered to himself.

"Hello Noah we have so much to talk about" said Syndra with a small smile on her face entering in the room and taking seat besides the futon in which the courier was resting.

"Who are you and why did you save me?" asked Naoh slightly on edge because his instinct were screaming like crazy that she was dangerous like few other persons he have ever met.

"My Name is Syndra and as I was saying I saved you because we have so much to talk about Noah and I believe that you would indulge my curiosity for a bit" answered Syndra with the same smile on his face while Noah brain was working at full speed trying to process this new development.

**/Ionian prison/**

A High ranking Ionian officer was talking in a secured room after making sure that no one would listen to this consersation his days would be numbered because what he was about to do will be considered treason but for the betterment of his country it should be done.

"I made myself clear Jhin?" said the man seriously at the prisoner the infamous serial killer who terrorized Ionian country sides 6 years ago Jhin the golden demon.

The serial killer smiled coldly sending shivers down the spine of the Ionian elder "I understand honorable elder and I accept your offer" replied the serial killer "_For now" _he thought to himself after all he was an educated man so it would be unbecoming of one such as him to don't repay this courtesy with it's new benefactors while he prepare everything for his masterpiece.

"Good, once you're free you will go to this location to recieve your new gear" answered the elder after calming himself and passing Jhin a piece of paper with a location writen on it which he took and after memorizing the information he burned it in the candle that was in the table.

"But before we part ways honorable elder I would like to ask you this simple question if I may" say Jhin politely.

"What do you want to know?" say the Elder in a tone that revealed that he would like to be anywhere but there.

The Golden Demon just smiled in the same cold yet corteous way " I would like to know about this new mercenary that working for lady Karma lately please" and for a brief moment the bloodlust that he barely could keep at bay surfaced at the thought of the man who he considered an artist equal to himself, yes the future would be a glorious showdown between him and this newcomer artist which alongside Shen and Zed would be the key parts of his final masterpiece.

**Author Notes: Sorry for the short chapter but I have been busy lately so I couldn't update the story, you guys can consider this a transition chapter because from here it's when things get serious so I decided to make it quick.**


End file.
